The present invention relates to a teletext signal detector and a detecting method thereof in a video apparatus which receives teletext signals. More particularly it relates to a teletext signal detector and a detecting method thereof which are capable of storing index pages among the teletext signals to detect rapidly desired teletext information.
The teletext signal currently used in a television is transmitted in a predetermined frequency via a teletext receiver by packaging index information, color information, data pattern information of pages' contents, etc. The teletext signal contains information to provide the user access to visual (text or graphics) information. According to a conventional method for detecting an index page among teletext signals, all of the teletext signals must be detected to ascertain the contents therein. Thus the detection time is greatly increased. Further, if a user inputs a non-existent page by mistake, the entire content of the teletext information should be ascertained and detected. However, because the detection time corresponds to the amount of information, when the amount of information is very large, the detection time is correspondingly very long.